


The Water and the Leader

by MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Exo Character studies [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: A simple character study I did of Suho/Junmyeon.





	The Water and the Leader

Junmyeon breaths deep, the sound of the ocean waves against the shore upon which he sits simultaneously calming and exciting him. The ever changing and adaptable nature of that element which he controls so like that nature he has adopted as a leader, that it is a comfort to him. His power, the water, is a constant force, pushing and pulling and molding the environment around it little by little, parting around those obstacles which stand in its way. It is calm and peaceful, playful and excited or angry and terrible in its anger. So is Junmyeon, calm, rational constantly in control, leading adapting to situations and finding his way around those obstacles which obstruct him and those he leads. He is the water, fluid in his emotions and capabilities, adapting and changing according to what he deems necessary. Junmyeon is his power, he is the water.


End file.
